O Inferno Vai Ter Que Esperar
by PhoenixOfWind
Summary: Uma guerra era pior do que mil infernos. Oneshot.


Mais um oneshot (entrei num vício por eles que não sei exatamente quando vai parar). Este aqui é para se passar durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, na qual o Brasil (um dos Aliados) lutou no _front_ italiano, com grande colaboração dos EUA, principalmente (sendo que foram eles que "convenceram" os brasileiros a entrar na guerra [apesar de também terem ocorrido a destruição de navios brasileiros por submarinos alemães, etc, mas não vou começar a discorrer sobre isso agora]).

O plot dessa fic foi inspirado num pedaço do refrão da música "O Inferno Vai Ter Que Esperar" da banda Rosa Tatooada (a música em si não tem nada a ver com o assunto, mas mesmo assim recomendo que ouçam ela. É muito bonita).

Aproveitem,

PhoenixOfWind

_/.../_

_"Nem um tiro, nem uma gota de sangue;_

_O inferno vai ter que esperar."_

_("O Inferno Vai Ter Que Esperar", Rosa Tatooada)_

"Isto aqui é pior do que o inferno"

Brasil observou Estados Unidos enquanto o último chutava as pedras do que fora, até alguns minutos atrás, uma das casas italianas mais prósperas da região. Soldados, tanto brasileiros quanto estado-unidenses, vagavam pelos escombros, buscando com determinação alguma coisa para salvar daquela destruição que eles mesmos tinham causado. Luciano via nos olhos de muitos uma tristeza imensurável, e notou que alguns deles faziam o sinal da cruz antes de juntarem-se aos companheiros na busca interminável por vidas.

_"Inferno?"_, ele pensou amargo, observando um soldado italiano caído, imóvel, no chão alguns metros à frente. Religioso e rigorosamente educado na religião católica desde que era uma jovem colônia, Brasil custava a acreditar que a destruição que eles haviam feito naquela cidade poderia ser considerada pior do que a pior das punições.

"Achamos um!"

Alfred e Luciano viraram-se imediatamente na direção do som, que vinha de um dos soldados estado-unidenses, que, junto com alguns brasileiros, tentava retirar um grande pedaço de concreto de cima de alguém que, surpreendentemente, havia sobrevivido ao bombardeio Aliado.

EUA foi o primeiro dos dois a chegar ao local e já auxiliava os soldados a retirarem os destroços, o quê, com sua força inatural, foi mais fácil do que parecia. A visão do que repousava embaixo daquelas pilhas de cimento e madeira atingiu Brasil com mais força do que qualquer uma das balas que ele havia levado nas batalhas até agora: uma criança, intacta, protegida pelo cadáver de uma mulher, que devia ter sido sua mãe, destroçado por estacas de metal e pelo impacto do desabamento da estrutura. O rosto da criança estava marcado por lágrimas e poeira, e ela não parava de gritar "mama", ora voltando-se aos soldados que a rodeavam ora dirigindo-se à morta, em um desespero crescente. Um destes, usando uma máscara de ferro e insensibilidade no lugar de um rosto, alçou aquele pequeno ser da cratera de escombros e, sem olhar para trás, dirigiu-se às barracas que naquele momento serviam de enfermarias improvisadas.

O olhar de Luciano seguiu-os até que o incessante fluxo de soldados bloqueou sua visão. Uma pressão em seu ombro direito alertou-o que Alfred ainda estava do seu lado. Os olhos azuis do estado-unidense estavam estranhamente vidrados, como se a alma do país tivesse se retirado para algum outro lugar, longe da dor e dos sentimentos conflituosos que uma guerra sempre trazia à tona.

"_I told you, Brazil: worse than hell_."

Com um vago olhar na direção das barracas, EUA começou a percorrer as ruas desertas daquela cidade destruída. Luciano mirou as costas do seu vizinho nortenho por um tempo, até que, lentamente, dirigiu seu olhar ao céu, sem nuvens, brilhando sobre a Europa. O brasileiro estava sem nenhum ferimento, nenhuma gota de seu sangue fora derramada naquela batalha, e ainda assim ele finalmente conseguiu entender as palavras de Alfred.

"Se isso é a pior das coisas... O inferno vai ter que esperar", Brasil murmurou para si mesmo antes de seguir os passos do estado-unidense.

/.../

(Ficou mais curto do que eu imaginava, desculpem por isso)

Reviews?


End file.
